


La mia volpe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Volpe in catene [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Demon, M/M, PWP, Slavery!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte d'intimità tra il demone volpe e il suo padrone.





	La mia volpe

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di Il demone volpe schiavo del principe di Persia.  
> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> NARUTO Naruto/Sasuke 'Posso dormire con te?'

La mia volpe

 

Sasuke accarezzò distrattamente i fiori sbocciati sulla schiena del demone, guardando il giovane steso su un fianco. 

Naruto non indossava nulla, solo un telo blu scuro abbandonato sulle sue gambe all’altezza dell’inguine. Aveva un occhio coperto da una benda.

Sasuke si sedette al suo fianco e gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, sentendolo gorgogliare di piacere. Socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, avvertendo delle fitte di piacere al petto. Osservò il succhiotto che aveva fatto all’altro all’altezza del collo e della spalla.

“Domani sarò costretto a sposarmi, ma manterrò la mia promessa. Tu verrai prima, lei è così noiosa” disse.

< Nessuna potrà mai essere bella come te. I tuoi capelli sembrano aver catturato il bagliore del sole, nei loro riflessi color oro. La tua pelle sembra davvero ceramica. 

Non mi pentirò mai di averti voluto per me > pensò.

Naruto socchiuse l’unico occhio, l’iride era liquida.

“So bene che non potete dire di no a vostro padre…” sussurrò.

Sasuke gli accarezzò i glutei e gli sfiorò l’entrata con l’indice, scrutandolo con sguardo attento.

“Sei rimasto fin troppo furbo. Domato o no, ho sempre paura che un giorno troverai un modo per fuggire e che mi ucciderai, quando ti sarò diventato inutile” soffiò.

< La sua voce è così roca, calda, mascolina. Fa sempre impressione rispetto a quest’aspetto sottomesso e femmineo, quasi emaciato > pensò.

“Sei stato gentile con me, ormai sono legato a te” rispose Naruto. Sentiva il pavimento gelido sotto la guancia.

La luce delle candele era fioca.

Sasuke si stese al suo fianco e lo penetrò, Naruto gettò indietro la testa e si appoggiò contro il suo petto. Supplicò piano, mentre l’altro continuava a spingere dentro di lui. I capelli color dell’oro di Naruto risaltavano sulla pelle dell’altro. Il codino che teneva fermi i capelli di Sasuke si sciolse.

< Sembra sempre così vulnerabile, solo, incompreso, ferito. Queste bende ci legano, le nostre anime sono spezzate, sono schiave > pensò Sasuke. Continuò a muoversi dentro l’altro, sentendo le sue urla risuonare sempre più alte, ansante, venne. Un rivolo di sudore gli era scivolato fin sulla parte finale del suo mento aguzzo, il suo viso era in fiamme, le sue labbra arrossate.

Quelle di Naruto erano sporte, da esse era colata della saliva.

“Mia volpe…”. Lo chiamò Sasuke, scivolando fuori di lui. Lo sperma candido aveva sporcato il pavimento e macchiato le stoffe preziose.

< Devo ricordarmi di chiedergli di dipingermi sul corpo dei nuovi finti ematomi o suo padre, sua signoria Madara, si accorgerà di come dolcemente mi tratta > pensò Naruto.

“Si?” domandò.

“Posso dormire con te?” gli chiese Sasuke. 

“Siete il padrone, non dovete chiedere niente” rispose Naruto. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso. “Però ne sarei lieto”. Aggiunse.

Sasuke gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e si addormentò, seguito dallo schiavo. I loro bassi respiri risuonavano tutt’intorno, mentre le candele si spegnevano una dopo l’altra. Da esse si alzavano dei grigi filamenti di fumo, che ondeggianti si alzavano fino al soffitto.

Dei nuovi boccioli erano comparsi sulla pelle di Naruto.


End file.
